Oriphyrin
The Oriphyrin is a corrupted spirit race of Hyphura who mindlessly prey upon the living in hopes of extracting and consuming their soul. In various tongues they are known as essense snatchers or whiplash extractors. Not having a concious mind and only having the singular goal of extracting souls, they are considered the anti-Hyphura of the spirit world. Origins Since the dawn of time and life/death convergence, the Oriphyrin was once a primitive form of reaper that manifested itself from the souls of the less pure and despair-stricken. Unlike its counterpart, the Hyphura, Oriphyrins lack conciousness, rational thought and restraint. Such differences allowed their overwhelming and illogical instincts to drive them to mindlessly hunt and eliminate souls, as well as hijacking their vessels in rare instances. They originate from a plane above the Hyphur, the Iyophur or the Spiritual Lake of Despair. Such plane is where the more violent and malevolent spirits gather after escaping hell to await a chance to cross over to the Hyphur plane, then the Material World. However, Oriphyrins steered away from their role as reapers as soon as more modern and efficient reapers began to manifest. The process in which a spirit transforms to either a Hyphura or Oriphyrin solely depends on the complexity of the spirit itself and the flaws within it. The more flawed a spirit is, the more chance it has of accumulating corruption and thus transform into a Oriphyrin as a result. When that is taken to account and combined with the denial of no longer being part of the Material World, such denial further drive down the spirit and thus send them diving down an abyss of despair. Such factors are common and part of nature. Since they have an insatiable desire to extract and consume souls, they often manifest in many places where death and despair are at its peak, namely in environments that provide extreme temperatures or during war and famine. They naturally do not heed to authority, not even to gods. Anatomy Described as dog/deer like creatures with slick black forms that eminate a darkened amount of spirit. They can reach the heights of around 10 feet and often dawn blackened skulls of animals with them. Their necks are rather long as their heads, depending on the skull they dawn, are long and narrow. Though they are spirits, they can take "carnage forms" which are just solid versions of themselves. When in their Carnage Forms, intricate markings manifest down their spines and underbellies, such markings are luminecent and are said to be used as a way to signal off other Oriphyrins to their location. Phantom Veins Every Oriphyrin contains a small marking on their forehead regarded as a Phantom Vein. Such marking is the central point of their corruption and aid the Oriphyrin in many ways. For example, a Phantom Vein can contain a multitude of captured spirits and convert them into actual energy for the Oriphyrin to use. Most markings take the form of veins while others have distinct patterns such as runes or glyphs. For much more experienced Oriphyrins, a Phantom Vein can be used as a backup plan incase their forms are disturbed. They are stabilizers, so to say, allowing a Oriphyrin to regenerate and change forms when needed. When they plan to change forms in when they cross to the spirit world or material world, the Phantom Veins in their beings either constrict or expand. When constricting, more signs of the luminecent veins manifest throughout their bodies. Such event is called "Carnage Form" where their forms tend to materialize almost completely. When expanding, the veins almost vanish and equally distribute, causing them to go into "Spectral Form" in order to phase through planes with ease. Denial Skull Mask Nearly all Oriphyrins use mask-like items to distinguish themselves as a kind and sate a desire to be part of the material world. Such masks tend to be the skulls of various animals depending on what the Oriphyin once was. The mask forms a very watered down version of their very mind and central point of their thought processes. It is their only material item, therefore their masks are usually left behind in the material world and serve as an access point for an Oriphyrin to cross and a method of trapping unsuspecting victims when they pick up the mask to observe. Retractable Extractor Tendril Like the Hyphura, they contain a retractable tendril used to extract souls or inflict damage. Category:Monster Category:Spirit world Category:Animals